This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Power systems may include a primary power source and a backup power source for powering a load. When it is determined the primary power source cannot provide adequate power to the load, the backup power source may be activated to temporarily provide backup power to the load. Typically, the backup power source includes an output converter that regulates its output voltage after overcoming a transient condition caused by a load current step from zero to a higher value when the backup power source is activated.